tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Erevan/Thunderstruck
Our second day at the infested watchtower: After a rest, we went up to the second floor. What we found there almost made us turn tail and run: a great hall filled with zombies, skeletons, and a champion of each type! We initially retreated, but after conferring we decided upon a plan: *via the second entrance, Myrddin would stun them with Thunderclap and draw them towards our fortified position *I would Entangle them as they came through the door, and take pot-shots with arrows *Ivellios would use Moonbeam to scorch them as they became stuck in the vines I had laid down. It was remarkably effective! A few had followed us from the other door, but had to go downstairs and come back up to get at us; I Entangled those on the stairs, and it was simple for the party to pick them off as the came up at us. In the hall we found quite a bit of treasure. Third day: After another rest, we tackled the third floor. There were a couple of easy zombies in the hallway, which put us off-guard. The master bedroom had a fast-moving, withered corpse, likely a nobleman by his robes, and a couple of skeletons. The robed one injured me badly, but at least I wasn’t infected. The others in the party took care of them. Through a secret passage we found more treasure (art), and moved to the children’s room (which contained nothing of interest). Across the hall, Ivellios jokingly pushed me into a closet, which happened to have an active skeleton in it! After almost getting killed in a damn closet, we cleared the rest of the floor. We used the rest of the day to transport all the treasure we had found down to the river. Myrddin waited to arrange transport with the first boat he could, while Ivellios gathered herbs and I hunted and foraged for us. After traveling back to Lisrim’s Landing we sold off a bunch of goods, fulfilled some quests and got a couple more, and bade Sancha (and her portion of the loot) farewell. The Crystal Heralds were both surprised and happy to discover we had cleared the watchtower; they even promised to name it after me. We were given medallions as favors, to prove we were friends of the Heralds; these should grant us aid at any of their outposts. Myrrdin has gained use of a smithy to craft swords for us from the blades we found; he has promised to silver them, to make them more effective against undead. I will need to test them, and reconsider my weapon selection. Ivellios will be using the downtime to search for other druids. I’m going to see how much of the surrounding areas I can chart, to give us (and the people of Lisram’s Landing) a better idea of the area. Soon we will head back upriver, to see if we can find both the mine and the town depicted on the tapestry we found in “Erevan’s Watch.” Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Erevan Adventure Log